Aberlard and Heloise
by Shamera
Summary: 1x2. Heero made a mistake by falling in love with the son of Lord Treize, Duo. He'll do anything to be with the other boy, but how can they stay together when society forces them apart? part 2 of 3.
1. Professor Heero and Lord Duo

Disclaimers: Gundam Wing does not belong to me (though I sure wish it did...)  
and I'm only babysitting the characters a bit. It was their idea to do this  
little skit, and well... *beams* I can't refuse, can I?  
NOTES ON BOTTOM!!!  
Shounen ai, shoujo ai, angst, AU, sap, and deathfic. 1x2, 3x4, DxR, Solo+C  
Wow, I never thought I'd do another death-fic since my Ranma one... well, this  
is actually kinda historically acurrate so I have to do the death part too.  
Blame this on my history teacher. He makes it sound so interesting. -_-;;  
This takes place around the end of the Middle Ages.  
  
Aberlard and Heloise  
part 1/3  
by: Shamera  
sitafire@hotmail.com  
  
A small, blonde haired boy walked up to the gravesite slowly, blue eyes  
filled with tears as he took each step at a minimum pace. The boy behind him   
with sharp green eyes and strange brown hair that fell over one eye watched   
him from behind, not making a move as the blonde boy cried.  
  
As the boy knelt down by the gravesite, he placed a single black rose   
onto the dirt. He brushed aside some of the dust that had covered the top of  
the gravestone and peered at it, tracing a finger over the inscription.   
  
'Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell,  
In the service of God,  
May they rest in peace.'  
  
"It's been a while, you two," the boy said softly, his voice cracking   
slightly with his tears. "I'm sorry that I haven't visited, and that you two   
had to be left alone. But then, it's what you want, isn't it? To be left   
alone? All of this had to be just one terrible mistake..." he trailed off,   
his hand dropping to the dirt as he folded his knees under him, mindless of   
the dirt that he was getting on his clothes.   
  
"Father has finally given Mercy, Duo." he continued to talk. "After so   
long of tormenting himself over this. He forgave you so long ago... it was   
himself that he could never forgive. But it's over now. Me and Tro... Trowa   
and I have just gotten our blessings from him. It's all over now."   
  
The boy turned back to look at the green-eyed boy, Trowa, and gave a   
tentative smile that was hesitently returned. Then he turned back to the   
gravestone and laid his forehead on top.   
  
"I can't stay long, you two." He breathed. "But I'll come back later.   
I promise. At my wedding... I won't throw the banquet. I'll save it for the   
two of you. That way, you'll have my blessings too."  
  
Scraping his forehead slightly, he lifted his head to kiss the stone,   
then placed his hands on the ground to stand up. "Goodbye."  
  
As the boy walked away from the gravesite and back into the arms of the  
one that he loved, he listened to the wind as it blew through the trees,   
letting his tears cleanse his years of guilt and pain.   
  
The wind whispered reassurance and forgiveness as it passed over the   
couple.  
  
***  
  
4 years ago.  
  
"He's a *professor*, Duo. One of the most famous professors ever!" The   
blonde boy, now much younger, was arguing. "At least try to accept the fact   
that father wants you tutored personally."  
  
"I'm not stupid, Quatre." Duo was saying. The boy in question had long   
chestnut hair in a braid that reached to his thighs and violet eyes that   
flashed in annoyance as his step-brother tried to reason with him. "I don't  
need a personal tutor. I've learned everything that Professor G has tried to   
teach me. I don't think there's anything else that I need to learn."  
  
Quatre slumped back into the chair that he was sitting in to pout. Their   
father, Trieze Khushranhada, had left the education of his children up to   
their uncle Zechs. And since Zechs had decided that since Duo never paid   
attention in his studies, that he should hire the best of teachers to teach   
his nephew.   
  
That meant professor Heero Yuy.   
  
Who, of course, was *the* most unpopular professor of their time. Duo   
hated that fact. He liked talking and hanging around with sociable people,   
people that might help him get interested in whatever it was that he was   
supposed to be learning. Duo chose to ignore that fact that Yuy was unpopular   
only because his students all loved him, and that made the other professors   
hate him. (1)  
  
"I can't do anything to change father's mind." Quatre said as a warning   
to Duo. "Father appointed Zechs to our education, and Zechs appointed Yuy.   
I'm just trying to take some load off your shoulders by making you appreciate  
him more."  
  
Duo gave him a side glance from where he was seated across the room.   
"We're 15, Quat. We've already learned more than most men in their lifetime.  
Yuy's most likely to be another stuck-up teacher who thinks he knows every-  
thing." He shifted in his seat so that he was facing Quatre and with his   
upper-body supported on his elbows. "But if he manages to impress me- I'll   
stop complaining."  
  
Quatre quickly prayed that Heero Yuy was as good as reputation went. He   
was really getting a headache listening to Duo.  
  
***  
  
It was three weeks later that professor Yuy arrived with a glare and a   
death threat to all those who got in his way. To Duo's amusement, the   
professor couldn't be much older than he was, and yet there he was.   
  
Quatre was just trying to calm down the chief guard Wufei, who used   
every oppertunity to try and kill the cobalt-eyed professor who had all the   
servants running away at the slightest glare.   
  
Luckily, Duo had been smitten by the professor, and the violet-eyed   
boy's attentions quickly turned from creating havoc in the house to trying to   
provoke the young professor. Quatre couldn't be more glad.  
  
But Quatre had more than once bore witness to when Duo got frustrated   
with how Yuy would not respond to him, and threw tantrums to get his anger   
out. It was times like that which Quatre was not sure if Yuy was a blessing or   
a curse. Perhaps a blessing in disguise? He certainly hoped so.  
  
But as much as Quatre had been worried about his stepbrother's sanity,  
he couldn't help but be distracted by the new guard that had been placed to   
him and Duo when Yuy was around. The guard wasn't much older than he was, and  
had the most striking green eyes Quatre had ever seen. It helped that he knew  
that guard only smiled at him.   
  
"I don't understand why he hasn't left already!" Duo had one day said   
during dinner, very quietly of course, so that Zechs and Treize would not   
hear. Their mother, Lady Une, only gave them a small smile indicating that   
she had heard, but would not tell their father. "I've done everything to   
provoke him, and everything that I knew he hates. Yet he's still here!"  
  
Quatre couldn't help but smirk into his napkin. He leaned over slightly  
and hissed, "Maybe he likes you."  
  
He never saw the flash of sadness in Duo's eyes before the boy   
retaliated with a fresh bout of curses and attracted Treize's attention. Their  
father raised an elegant eyebrow at them, and indicated for them to quiet   
down.   
  
Duo waited a few minutes before leaning over Quatre again. "There's   
rumors that our cousin Relena intends to take him as her husband. And you know   
Relena... she's ruthless when she feels that she should have something."  
  
"You know cousin Relena," Quatre imitated Duo's sayings, recieving a   
glare from the other boy, "She ensures the happiness of the family before even  
her own happiness. She's primogeniture, remember? She also deserves it, no   
matter what other families say about a female inheriting our fortune." Both   
boys quickly returned to looking like they were eating as the adults looked   
their way.   
  
"Relena's a whiny girl," Duo stated, but then also confessed, "Although   
she *is* my favorite cousin. I guess she's starting to grow up."  
  
"Can't face the fact that she's smarter than you, can you, brother?"   
Quatre teased.  
  
"I have no objections to her being smarter than me." Duo corrected him.   
"She has to be if she's going to take on our name. It's just that she can get   
so scary when she gets obsessive. I wouldn't want to see Heero in her clutches  
if she's going to be infatuated with him."  
  
"Oh, now? 'Heero?' Down to first names, are we?"  
  
Duo frowned, setting down the bread. "I don't see why. You know I hate   
being formal, Quatre. Are you trying to pick something out?"  
  
"No, no." Quatre relented. "Just wondering."  
  
Duo frowned at the unusual grin that graced Quatre's features. It was   
the kind of grin that he used... and it was strange to see Quatre smiling in   
that sinister way....  
  
***  
  
"Iria!"  
  
The said girl in question turned around, holding the small figure of a   
child close to her. The girl was about eighteen perhaps, and was escorted by   
none other than Howard, who frowned as Quatre waved for them to stop.  
  
The blonde boy ran up to his sister, nearly not able to stop in time.   
"Are you going out, Iria? Because Duo, Relena, and I can babysit Hilde for   
you... it would be no problem!" He winked at the child in Iria's arms.   
  
Hilde only smiled, afraid that her mother would not take kindly to the   
suggestion. She turned big brown eyes to her mother, silently pleading to stay  
at home.   
  
Iria almost smirked at the show and looked over to her husband. "Why   
not, Howard? Do you really want Hilde to come along for this? We could just   
drop Hilde off with the others, and I'm sure that they'll find something   
productive for her to do."  
  
Howard rolled his eyes. "More likely they'll spoil her rotten! We won't  
even reconize our kid when we get back!" That only made Hilde squeal in   
delight at the thought.   
  
Looking over at the pleading eyes of Quatre and then Hilde, Howard then   
looked at Iria. The lady also had a sort of smile on her face, and looked at   
him pointedly, reminding him that he had to make this decision. "All right...   
fine. Just make sure that the lot of you keep away from the kitchen, ya hear?"  
  
Quatre nodded enthusiastically, and held out his arms for Hilde to climb  
onto. In reality, Hilde was already six years old, although she was quite   
small for her age and liked to pretend that she was younger.   
  
The little girl happily obliged and waved goodbye to her parents as they   
exited the gates. It would be a while before they came back again, Quatre knew  
that.   
  
"Alright!" Quatre shouted as he swung Hilde around. "The first step is   
almost done." He set her down as she quieted down. "Go get Relena, okay? We're  
going to have to be very careful if we want this to work." He held a finger to   
his lips. "So don't let anyone know what you're planning, right Hilde?"  
  
The girl nodded. "Right!"  
  
"Go! Scat!" Quatre waved his hands. "I'll get Duo. He should be studying  
with Heero at the moment.   
  
Sure enough, fifteen minutes later when Hilde had managed to call down   
Relena and another girl, Quatre had found Duo and Heero in a room together,   
quietly talking for once. They were discussing religion factors and laughing   
over how strange some things were.   
  
"Duo!" The long-haired boy jumped as his stepbrother walked into the   
room with Hilde in his arms and Relena and another girl behind him. "We're   
babysitting today! That means you don't have to study... aren't you glad?"  
  
Duo didn't look glad. In fact, he looke downright pissed that Quatre had  
barged in on him. "That's great, Quat... but we were actually starting to talk  
about something that I could understand."  
  
*All the better,* Quatre thought as he smiled happily at his stepbrother  
and bounded over. "Great! Then maybe we'll learn this with you! Isn't that   
right, Hilde and Relena and... um...."  
  
"Dorothy." The girl with long blonde haired spoke, carrying a slight   
accent. "Dorothy of Poitiou."  
  
Everyone's attentions were on her as she spoke of where she came from.   
Relena was the only one who didn't look shocked. In fact, she explained it to   
them, "With the wars coming this way, the quickest way out of them was to   
make peace with the French. We are pacifists and will not participate in this  
war between the English and French."  
  
"Poitiou has agreed to make peace with you." Dorothy said, her accent   
now explained. "We are not attacking the English as the English is on our   
land when we do battle."  
  
"I suppose you have a point." Duo relented. Then he smiled at her, "As   
you're in our home, you should be welcome to study with us."  
  
Dorothy bowed her head respectfully. "Thank you."  
  
Seeing that the moment was broken anyway, Quatre clapped his hands   
together and grinned. "Saa-! Alright then! Any friend of Relena's is a friend   
of ours, isn't that right? So what are we studying this time?"  
  
"Christianity." Heero replied. Prussian eyes locked with violet for a   
moment before they broke again, both looking away. "And logic."  
  
"You mean it's what we study everytime." Duo countered.  
  
Heero shrugged, looking down on the parchment he was writing.   
  
Beckoning Hilde over, Quatre also sat underneath the table, right next   
to Duo. Hilde was supposed to sit next to Quatre but changed her mind and   
hopped right onto Duo's lap, startling the boy. Relena and Dorothy sat next   
to Heero as they all settled in for a study session.   
  
"Okay. Maybe we should forget about that subject for a day and study   
into the cause of the war right now. Maybe we'll find a way to stop it."   
Quatre offered and Hilde giggled.   
  
"So we're playing a game!" She stated.  
  
Duo smiled down at her. "Yes, let's play that game. Although we will not   
be able to stop the war, we might find a way to do so in our heads."  
  
Hilde jumped up. "I wanna be English, I wanna be English!!"  
  
The others only shook their heads as Duo sweatdropped. (2)  
  
***  
  
"I'll move 20000 men to Alognon and secure the city."  
  
"No you won't, because, as you forget, I already have 15000 in Alognon.  
And more coming each day. And don't forget- half of that number are knights."  
  
"Darn."  
  
Quatre quietly moved his pieces while Duo and Heero were arguing about   
who would be able to win if their forces were met against each other. The   
game had progressed quickly as Duo, Hilde, and Relena had been on the English  
side while he, Heero, and Dorothy had fought for the French. Hilde and Relena   
had fallen fast while it took Duo almost all his forces to defeat Dorothy.   
Now the poor boy was left against both Quatre and Heero.   
  
But Quatre wasn't really working with Heero. Checking his pieces one   
last time, he smiled brightly. "Done! The two of you don't have to argue   
anymore, because I've taken over both England and France."  
  
Heero and Duo stopped as soon as Quatre said that and sweatdropped.   
Taking a close look at their map, they found that both London and Paris had   
been overwhelmed by Quatre's soldiers.  
  
"How the hell-?" Duo exclaimed. "I didn't even see you cross the ocean!"  
  
"That's because you were paying more attention to Heero trying to take   
over Somerset." Quatre stated.  
  
"I thought you were French..." Heero mumbled. "How did you get to Paris,  
anyway?"  
  
"I went through Brittany, and backstepped all the way to Chalons." He   
showed them where he went through. "Then you didn't notice me because you   
thought that I was just stepping all over the place."  
  
Again, both boys sweatdropped as they realized their tactical error.   
  
There was clapping from Dorothy. "Wonderful! Too bad you don't plan on   
being a general, right, Quatre?" She favored him with a smile.  
  
"Yes." He nodded. "Although I think it would be harder to fool the   
troops from either King." He grinned. "This was fun, though."  
  
"And Quatre's going to share half of English with Hilde, right?" Hilde   
turned adorable eyes on Quatre. "Right?"  
  
"Of course he is, honey," Duo said as Hilde climbed into his arms once   
again. "It wouldn't be Quatre if he didn't."  
  
Quatre smiled. "I don't suppose that the ladies would allow me to lead   
them to the kitchen to snack in the victory that I have obtained?"  
  
The girls in the room got up to follow Quatre as he stepped out of the   
room, holding the door of the females. They left Duo and Heero behind shaking   
their heads as Duo suddenly thought of something.   
  
"I don't think Howard wants you guys anywhere near the kitchen!" Duo   
shouted, knowing that it wasn't going to be heard anyway. He smirked at the   
thought of the old Lord coming back to find his daughter all covered in food.  
  
"I can't believe I missed that," Heero was murmuring.   
  
"Don't sweat it," Duo offered. "Quatre's like that. Like Dorothy pointed  
out, he would make a great general."  
  
Heero snorted. "He was right, though. We were too busy fighting each   
other. We didn't see any harm in the things that he did." He reached out to   
move some of the pieces, even though the game was over. "Maybe next time we   
should team up. We might be able to win that way."  
  
"That's a good idea." Duo also reached over to collect his pieces,   
taking them away one at a time. "That would be my first win againt Quatre."  
  
"Say," Heero commented. "Isn't Quatre a French name?"  
  
"Yeah. His mother was French, even though his father was English. He was   
the forth child of his mother's, and the first son for his father. His dad had  
a lot of wives, who died before they could give birth to a son. His mom named  
his Quatre, which is four. Her forth child. He had twenty-nine sisters and   
half-sisters, though." Duo winced. "I should feel lucky since after his father  
died, his mother married dad. But then she died, and father married my mom."  
  
Heero smirked. "Very complicated family history. I thought you and he   
were of the same age."  
  
"Oh, we are." Duo said, oblivious to the fact that Heero was now staring   
at him. Duo was one who could ignore the end of the world once he started   
talking. "Father got mom pregnant before he married Quatre's mom. Luckily,   
that marriage ended soon." He winced. "Just don't tell Quatre I said that. I   
have nothing against him, but I think it would get a lot more complicated if   
she hadn't died."  
  
"I won't breathe a word." Heero promised, his eyes never leaving Duo.   
The hand he held on the map quickly moved over to capture Duo's as the other   
boy removed game pieces. "Now can you keep a secret?"  
  
Duo looked down blankly at his Heero and his hands, then looked up at   
Heero himself. He felt a smile creep over his face as he nodded once.   
  
Heero's smirk grew bigger as he leaned over the table to Duo, going   
past the boy's face and stopping as he breathed in the scent of the violet  
eyed boy's long, chestnut hair. Tilting his head to one side, Heero leaned in  
close enough to nuzzle that hair, his lips brushing Duo's ear. "I think you're  
the most beautiful creature I've ever seen," he whispered, his voice barely   
audiable even to Duo, who was so close. "Can I keep you?"  
  
Duo closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation, and turned his head so that   
he could bury his face in Heero's neck, disregarding the table inbetween them.  
"Only... only if I can keep you." He said.  
  
Heero smiled in Duo's hair and opened his mouth to say something when   
the door something slammed open, making the two jump and break away from each   
other in a hurry.  
  
"Duo!"   
  
They both turned their heads to see Zech glaring at the both of them.   
  
"What were the two of you doing?" The blonde man asked, voice low and   
threatening. His blue eyes were narrowed as he scutinized them.   
  
"Um..." Duo's eyes grew wide. He couldn't lie to his uncle!  
  
"I was telling Duo something about the difference between a whisper and   
a yell." Heero said quickly, eyes darting between Duo and Zechs. The violet  
eyed boy was growing red as his uncle continued to glare at the both of them.   
  
"I'm sure you were." Zechs replied sarcastically. Then he turned his   
attention on Duo. "Duo, your father wants to see you in his chambers. Your   
mother has something to talk to you about. They're awaiting you now."  
  
Duo scrambled to his feet and threw a longful glance Heero's direction   
before quickly slipping past Zechs and out of the room.   
  
Zechs waited until Duo was out of hearing range before turning again to   
glare at Heero. "You watch out. Duo is already intended."  
  
Heero didn't respond, only scowling deeper at Zechs before the blonde   
man closed the doors on him.   
  
Then the professor slumped down onto the table in defeat.   
  
"Dammit...."  
  
***  
  
"Marry?" Duo echoed as his expression grew more worried. "But I don't   
want to marry!"  
  
"Duo," Lady Une pleaded, "We're trying to do our best for you. If you   
agree to marry Lady Catherine, then you'll be able to live the life that you   
were intended!"  
  
"I could stay here!" Duo argued.   
  
"No you can't, and you know that, Duo." Treize said, his voice stern.   
"You're mother and I are trying to do our best. "Lady Catherine is the only   
child to the Count of Durham. You marriage would ensure that you will still   
regain your titles."  
  
"I don't want any titles," Duo tried to persuade them. "I have enough   
as it is and-"  
  
"Once Relena marries, you will loose all those titles." Lady Une   
interrupted. "You know the law of primogeniture, Duo. The first born gets all.  
Relena might not be the first one born, but she was chosen to inherit every-  
thing that we have. That means you will loose everything when she grows up."  
She stopped as she saw the stricken look on her son's face.   
  
Giving into a sigh, Lady Une walked over to where his child stood,   
motionless. She gathered the boy into her arms and lightly stroked his hair.   
"However kind Relena might be to allow you to live here, her husband might   
not be so kind. By marrying the Lady Catherine, we won't have to worry   
constantly about your welbeing. I do not want to go to my death wondering if   
my child will ever inherit anything, or if I made a wrong choice." She hugged  
her son tighter. "But I won't force you."  
  
Hearing this, Duo hugged his mother back. "Could you at least give me   
some time? Maybe bring her over so I can meet her?" He hesitated. "I won't say  
that I will marry her, but I suppose I can't hold anything against someone I   
haven't met yet."  
  
Lady Une smiled as she held her son at arm's length. "Thank you, Duo.   
That was all that we needed to hear."  
  
***  
  
"You know that we cannot do anything about this, Relena."   
  
Relena paused in her pacing to glare at Dorothy. "I know that!" she   
snapped, "but it just isn't fair!"  
  
"It never is, love," Dorothy replied from where she sat, watching the   
other girl pace. "My grandfather would say that this is some kind of test,   
to see if we could survive tradition and endure the hatred."  
  
"My father would never allow it," Relena mumbled, resuming her pacing.   
"He would never even imagine such a thing! He and mother were so in love..."   
  
"The older generation never understands the new one," Dorothy soothed.   
"You know we're not the only ones. Duo's falling in love with Heero, and Heero  
is already in love with Duo. I also think that Quatre's starting to hold an   
interest in one of the guards... we won't be the first."  
  
"They would never understand..." Relena continued to mumble.   
  
Dorothy suddenly brightened. "We could run away! My grandfather would   
gladly let us in with wide arms in Poutiou. Anything I want, he would grant."  
  
"I can't." Relena stopped pacing again. "They expect me to take over.   
They've been grooming me to take over all my life." She started pacing once   
again, even faster this time. "I'm the Duchess of Norfolk! I can't run away   
from my responsibilities!"  
  
This time Dorothy got up herself to lay a hand on Relena's shoulder.   
"You can't run away? Even for love?"  
  
The girl turned and looked into the pleading blue eyes of her love. She   
couldn't help but soften, the tension seeping from her in bundles.   
  
"I would." Relena admitted. "But I would try every possible option   
before running away."  
  
Dorothy smiled. "Then that's good enough for me."  
  
***  
  
The sunlight was seeping its cheerful rays into the bedchamber, the   
brightness lost on the boy sulking on the bed.  
  
"Don't make up your mind so soon, Duo," Quatre was saying from where he   
was walking around the room, swinging his sword lightly. "She might be very   
pleasent. Perhaps you'll even learn to love her."  
  
"Love rarely occurs in arranged marriages, Quatre." Duo grumbled. He   
buried his face in the blankets as he sighed, letting the thick sheets muffle   
his tone and longing for something that he couldn't have.   
  
"I've heard stories of Lady Catherine," Quatre offered. "Stories of her   
kindness, and of her beauty. You won't be disappointed."  
  
"If you're so doting on her, why don't you marry her yourself?" Duo   
asked sarcastically.   
  
Quatre made a face. "No thank you. I plan on staying single."  
  
"As do I!" Duo sat up in his bed. "I want to continue as right now,   
and be able to do the same things I do everyday- here!"   
  
"Duo, you have no other choice but to accept this marriage." Quatre   
strained, stopping his swinging. "Mother and Father are being very kind on   
letting you know her before the marriage, but you know that they aren't going   
to cancel if you end up hating her."  
  
"I wish there were a choice," Duo whispered.   
  
There was a loud knocking on the door that drew both their attentions.   
Quatre, being closer to the door, went to open it and was surprised to see   
Heero standing there expectantly. The blonde boy turned towards his brother.   
  
"You have your lessions in your bedchamber now?" He asked, smirking   
slightly. Then he shook his head. "Never mind, I don't want to know."  
  
Quatre allowed Heero through the door and then went out himself, saving   
a wink for his brother. "I'll leave you here then..." He closed the door.  
  
Duo's eyes followed Quatre out, and then settled on the closed door. He   
gave into the heavy sigh that had been haunting his chest for so long and   
tilted his head to look at Heero.   
  
The colbalt-eyed professor looked more lost than Duo had ever seen him,   
from when the had first met to the moment now. Heero had always been the   
confident one, the one who was so sure to get whatever he wanted done.   
  
"What's wrong?" Duo asked, his voice tinged with worry. His Heero could   
be so worried, something had to be wrong....  
  
"Other than the fact that we are forbidden?" Heero responded as he made  
his way over to the bed which Duo was lying on. "There's also the news that   
you are engaged to Catherine of Durham."  
  
Duo slumped. "Aa."  
  
Heero sat on the unmade bed, careful not to upset the braided boy more   
than he already was. "It makes no difference to me, you know that. But I can't  
ask you to neglect your duties..."  
  
"If you do, I would," Duo murmured.  
  
"It's unfair of me to ask." Heero said. He reached over to rest a hand   
on Duo's head, feeling the silky hair underneath his fingertips. "We would   
never to able to hide, and I can't do much to provide for you." Heero's blue   
eyes turned sad, much contrast to his usual cold gaze. "I've heard that   
Catherine has a lost brother... if we can find this brother, then you would   
not get her inheritance. That would mean your parents would not want you to   
marry her."  
  
"They'd only set me up with something else." Duo proclaimed. He leaned   
into Heero's touch. "You know that."  
  
"But I can still hope." Heero offered, but still fell silent after that.   
"We say we fight for love... our knight offer dreams of romance and timeless   
moments. We are told that love is the fountain of what we look for and our   
salvation." He hesitated, as if afraid to protest what no one has dared to   
say for so long. "Yet we allow ourselves no love. This is the age where love   
is granted on the wealth and status that you're born into."  
  
"I wish I were born a commoner, then," Duo whispered.   
  
"I wish I were born of noble blood." Heero countered. "No so much for   
the money, but for the fact that you would be allowed to live with me. That I   
would be able to care for you, dote on you. I've never loved before you."  
  
Duo turned and tugged on Heero's hand, pulling the other boy on top of   
the bed with him, none of the feeling sexual, but more sensual. They were at   
peace next to each other, in each other's arms.   
  
"What is love but a dream?" Duo whispered as he rested his head on   
Heero's shoulder, allowing the cobalt-eyed boy to play with strands of his   
bangs. "We must all wake sometime. Are we able to love the ones that we pick   
out?"  
  
There was a deep rumbled in Heero's chest as the boy chuckled. "No. I   
picked you out to hate you... look where I am now."  
  
"But it is almost dawn..." Duo murmured.   
  
"The dream will not be over." Heero reassured him. "I will still be   
here. Waiting. I can't ask anything of you, but your love."  
  
Duo's arms snaked around Heero. "You have it." He said sincerely. "The   
first time you leaned to kiss me, you had it. This Lady Catherine will not   
change that."  
  
"I wish there were a way out," Heero repeated quietly.   
  
Duo was silent, taking comfort in Heero's embrace. He stared at the   
door, as if daring it to open and something to come drag them apart.   
  
*So do I.... So do I.*  
  
***  
  
"Must you stay in your room all day?" Lady Une asked as she pushed her   
son out, making sure to brush some speck of dirt from his shoulders. "The Lady  
Catherine has arrived this morning! She's is roomed right next to you, just to  
ensure that you will have to see her." The Lady continued to fret at Duo   
grumbled and rubbed his eyes.   
  
"I'm cancelling your lessions today," she informed him. "If you want,   
you can have Hilde or Mariemaia accompany you. Quatre will not be able to for   
he will be providing for Lady Catherine's guardians, Doctor S and Instructor   
H. They want to teach him things-" she humphed, "That they decided we needn't   
know."  
  
"I'm sure he'll have fun, mother." Duo said to her.   
  
"Yes, well, you will also. You and Lady Catherine share a lot of common   
tastes, I believe." With that, they reached the large doors that led to the   
living quarters for their guests. "I'm sure you'll have a lot to talk about."  
  
She opened the doors and quickly pushed her son in, not givinng the boy   
time to protest before shutting the doors again.   
  
Duo blinked, then looked around to see a young lady a bit older than him  
sitting at the window seat of the room, looking out. She had short brown hair   
(short was very uncommon then) and wide green eyes. Realizing there was   
someone else in the room, the girl turned to look at him, making Duo feel   
extremely bad for leaving her there so long.   
  
"Good morrow," she spoke with a smile, her voice soft and tender. "You   
must be Duo Maxwell Khushranhada. I spoke with your mother- she is very   
commending when it comes to you."   
  
"I'm sure she is," Duo replied dryly, although he couldn't hate the   
girl without at least giving her a chance. "Everyone around here has spoken   
highly of you. I'm sure most of that is true, so I wouldn't be able to match   
up."  
  
"Nonesense." she stood up, her gown flowing around her, and walked over   
to him. He was peeved to notice that she was even taller than him. "Your   
mother does not seem the kind to commend someone unless they really deserve   
the compliament." she smiled grimmly, her lips in a thin line, "I hope you   
will accept my formal apologizes for being so forward."  
  
Duo looked up at her, and then sighed inwardly. "No apologies. I hate   
having to apologize to people just because I said something they might not   
like to hear. Say what you want- I'd like to know you without all that   
formality."  
  
Lady Catherine looked shocked at the outburst, then slowly smiled.   
  
***  
  
"I hope you do understand," Catherine apologized yet again. "I'll try   
my best, but I don't know if it will work out."  
  
The two of them were sitting at a table in the center of the room,   
drinking wine and talking. They were getting to know each other, admitting   
that they would actually be able to tolerate and even get along with each   
other if they had to be married. It was just that both their hearts belonged   
to someone else.   
  
"His name is Solo?" Duo asked, amazed at the similar names. "No wonder   
you had no objections to this marriage! Well- except for the obvious."  
  
Catherine nodded, taking a small sip from the wince cup she held in her  
hands. "We met two years ago... and promised our hearts to each other.   
Although I have not seen him due to the war, I'm sure that he is still alive.  
I still intend on waiting for him."  
  
Duo grinned. "That should be no problem, then! We don't have to put too   
much into this marriage if we both have someone else."  
  
Catherine looked puzzled. "You have someone, too?"  
  
Duo smiled and nodded. "Now I should be asking for pardon from you. But   
I think this will all work out. I don't want the fortune you poccess. Perhaps   
we can both stay with the ones we love while giving the illusion that we will   
be together. All we have to do is live together! I'm sure we can manage that."  
  
Her green eyes lighted slowly as comprehension dawned. "I think that   
it's a wonderful idea!"  
  
"Then I take it that you agree?" Duo asked cautiously.   
  
Catherine nodded vigerously. "Of course I agree! You never had to ask."  
  
He smiled. "Great. I'm sure we can make arrangements. As soon as your   
Solo comes back from the war... we should have the same rooms, just so that   
people would not be suspicious. But Solo and Heero can have rooms next to   
ours, and we could have doors inbetween those rooms."  
  
"Heero?" Catherine questioned.  
  
"You'll love him," Duo reassured her. "He's very courtious."  
  
"He is the professor who preached on logic, is he not?" Catherine asked,  
setting down her cup.   
  
"Yes." Duo said. "Is that alright?"  
  
Catherine took a moment before replying, but smiled at him. "No, I was   
just surprised, that's all. I don't mind at all. You are a very kind person,   
Duo, to allow a lady her way. Anyone you love is loved by me."  
  
"It's nothing," Duo quickly dismissed. "After all, my family name is   
going on to Relena, remember? I believe in letting everyone have their say."  
  
"Aa." Catherine's smile grew wider. "Then let's arrange how we want the  
room, ne? How about hidden passageways between the two rooms besides ours?   
And locking our doors each time so that our people cannot charge into the   
room and find us not there?"  
  
Duo grinned. "I find that a great idea!"   
  
***  
  
It was two weeks after Duo and Catherine's agreement, and the two had   
become very good friends sharing one secret that they promised never to give   
out. Lady Une almost sagged with relief when she heard that her son would   
marry Lady Catherine of Durham, and sent him her blessings for the marriage   
as soon as possible lest he changed his mind.   
  
Duo told Heero the news, and that this was the salution they were   
looking for- and by the other's reaction, they were both very pleased with it   
indeed. And now was the last day before the marriage of Duo of Norfolk to   
Catherine of Durham.   
  
Catherine had gone over to Duo's room to plan out the final arrangements  
with him, to make sure that the servants got what they wanted. Quatre had   
just left them, disappointed to think this his stepbrother really was   
infatuated with the lady he was to marry. When in fact, that wasn't true.   
  
"Oh, stop that, Duo. You look so immature when you do that." Catherine   
didn't even glance up at him to know that he was swinging his legs from where  
he was lying. She shifted in the chair she was sitting on, going back to her   
embroidery as she used her teeth to hold the string. No matter how unladylike   
that may have looked like, it was the most efficiant way of doing it.   
  
Duo pouted from where he lie and turned so that he wouldn't be able to   
swing his legs. "Are you sure that we've gotten everything?"   
  
Catherine rolled her eyes. "Yes, Duo, we've gotten everything." She   
stole a glance at him to find him lying around and doing nothing other than   
stare out the window with a very bored expression. Setting down her   
embroidery, she turned her attention on him. "And I've gotten news from Solo   
that he'll be returning to me within the next two months."  
  
Duo nearly jumped out of bed as he heard that. "That's great! Wow! You   
must be really happy, Catherine." He grinned. "If not, then I'm really happy   
for you!"  
  
Catherine smiled and nodded. "He doesn't know about this yet, although   
I know that he's sure I love him. I know he'll stay long enough for me to   
explain this to him... and that he'll find it brilliant." Her green eyes grew   
dreamy for a moment. "He's coming back... I can't imagine having to live with-  
out him..."  
  
Duo smiled as he saw the expression on her face. "I know what you mean.   
I wouldn't know what to do if I couldn't have Heero around..."  
  
There was a knock on the door at that moment.   
  
Catherine gathered her things and stood up. "Speaking of which..."  
  
"Come in!" Duo called, and saw the door open as Heero stood there, the   
young professor smiling gently at him. Cobalt eyes turned to Catherine, who  
nodded to him and hurried past the door, slightly pushing the short-haired   
boy inside and closing the heavy doors.   
  
Duo watched as Heero eyed the door skeptically, but then turned back   
to the person his heart belonged to. Heero smirked at him.   
  
"One more day, huh?" He asked softly, walking over towards Duo.   
  
Duo smiled at his love. "One more day. Then we're off and they won't be   
able to find out about us. Although I'd hate to leave Quatre and Relena... I   
think they'll be fine without us." He climbed to the edge of the bed, where   
he sat in a more dignified manner. "Just one more day..."  
  
Heero also sat down on the bed and leaned against the braided boy. He   
lifted a hand to cup the back of Duo's head and then brought the violet-eyed  
boy over to nuzzle his face. "Guess what?" He said, his voice low.  
  
"What?" Duo asked, leaning into Heero's touch and bringing his own hands  
to hook around Heero's neck. They were sitting in an awkward position to be   
leaning into each other, but neither cared at the moment.   
  
"If I didn't know any better, I would say that Quatre's finally won the   
attention of a certain banged guard that he's been talking about." Heero   
replied, laying his temple against Duo's shoulder. He pressed his forehead to   
his beloved's neck. "Trowa Barton... doesn't he remind you of someone?"  
  
Duo frowned as Heero asked that question, his hands tangling themselves  
in Heero's hair. He tried to brush back the wild strands to no advail,   
eyebrows knit in concentration. "You're right, he does... I don't remember."  
  
"Maybe you should ask Catherine," Heero suggested. Then he lifted his   
head again to look into Duo's eyes. "Wufei has asked to transfer... he's going  
to Durham with us. I think he said something about not trusting certain idiots  
to mind himself."  
  
Duo chuckled. "He would never admit that he cares, of course. I wonder   
how Meiran is handling the idea of moving... she was very happy here. Besides,  
isn't Meiran pregnant now? She's due in three months."  
  
"My, news travels slow," Heero said sarcrastically. "She's already six  
months into her pregnancy."  
  
Duo frowned. "So Wufei has not been around for a while. But that was   
only to take care of Meiran."  
  
"But he cares enough about you to go with you. He might not show it at   
times, but he takes his job very seriously. You know he'd protect you if his   
life was at stake."  
  
"I wouldn't want him to protect me if his life was at stake." Duo spoke  
truthfully. "Meiran would need him. Did you hear the names that the two were   
going to come up with for their child?" Duo smiled. "All were cute..."  
  
"Yes, well..." Heero leaned down to Duo for a soft kiss. "Let's not   
think about that right now... we have one more day until we leave this place.  
How about we leave with good memories?"  
  
Duo pulled Heero down again as the other's lips left. "I think that's a   
great idea." With that, they kissed again.   
  
***  
  
"But Lord Zechs-" Catherine protested, clinging to his arm as the blonde  
man walked down the hall. "Duo is resting... he was feeling very tired earlier  
and needs his sleep-"  
  
Zechs only shook her arm off. "His mother is requesting him, m'Lady. I   
can't very well deny her wishes."  
  
"But *Duo* wishes to be alone-"  
  
"I don't see whatever for!"   
  
Catherine was really getting fed up with this. She stopped walking,   
making sure that she was still clutching Zechs' shirt to also pull him to a   
stop. "Do you not respect your nephew's wishes?"  
  
Zechs startled at Catherine's vehmence. "My lady," he spoke slowly. "If   
there is something that he does not want me to know, then I all the more must  
know what it is. As you said, he is my nephew. I will see what happened to   
decide the course of action that he will take. He is, after all, under my   
guardianship."  
  
As the man started to walk away from her again, Catherine bit her lip.   
There had to be some way to stop him... Heero was in Duo's room. And they only  
had to endure this place for one more day-!  
  
"Quatre!"  
  
The boy startled as he head his name being called. He was turning a   
corner when he heard Lady Catherine.   
  
He turned, and blinked at her. "Yes, Lady?"  
  
Catherine hurried to him. "Please- you've got to stop Zechs before he   
gets to Duo's room. I know this sounds silly, but I'll explain it all later.   
But something bad will happen to Duo if Zechs goes to his room. Or maybe you   
can warn Duo-! That's it!" She nodded, leaving the poor boy horribly confused.  
"I'll distract Zechs, and you warn Duo that he's coming... well, what are you   
standing there for? Hurry!"  
  
"Y-yes, m'Lady." Poor Quatre hurried off in the direction of his step-  
brother's room, not understanding a word of what Duo's betrothed had said, but  
feeling that he should do what she wanted or else.  
  
He only stole a glance back at her to see her hurrying in the direction   
that Zechs had taken. Warn Duo. Right.   
  
Warn Duo of what?  
  
Quatre shook his head as he almost ran down the empty hall. The Lady   
Catherine had some serious problems... maybe Duo really shouldn't marry her.   
He hurried past his uncle, ignoring the man's questioning glance, and turned   
another corner. Get Duo. Right.   
  
He came upon the doors to his brother's room and knocked tentatively.   
"Duo?" He called. "Lady Catherine says to tell you that your uncle is   
approching... she seemed very paniced."  
  
"Wha-? Quatre?!" The voice was muffled by the thick doors, and Quatre   
thought he heard some cursing and scruffling but wasn't sure. "Zechs is   
coming-?!"  
  
"Quatre."  
  
The blonde boy turned to see his uncle glaring at him. He nearly jumped   
as Zechs narrowed his eyes, Catherine running up behind him.   
  
"Stand out of the way, Quatre." he spoke. "I won't have any secrets in   
this household."  
  
"No, please, my Lord-" Catherine was once again cut off as Zechs pushed   
through the heavy doors, nearly stumbling and in tears as she heard Zechs'   
roar of outrage half a moment later.   
  
Quatre's eyes went impossibly wide.  
  
  
  
  
End part 1.  
  
1. Peter Aberlard was an unpopular professor because his students all loved   
him, making all the other professors hate him.   
  
2. I realized I made a mistake too late, and was too lazy to change it. Both   
Aberlard and Heloise had been French (I forgot when I started this story)   
and this takes place in the beginning of the 100 Years War. I'm messing with   
the timeline a bit, please bear with me.  
  
  
NOTES:  
The story of Aberlard and Heloise is a true one, although I don't know   
the complete details and changed a lot of things to make my story fit. The   
very basics of the story is that Aberlard is a famous professor who tutored   
Heloise. They fell in love and Heloise's father found out when she became   
pregnant(!). Her uncle kicked Abelard out, and both Aberlard and Heloise   
turned to God as their reassurance. She became a nun and he a monk, and they   
wrote love letters to each other for the rest of their lives, and requested   
to be buried together.   
  
  



	2. Love Letters

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong to me. I am poor. Don't sue. I'm just   
babysitting the boys... I should get babysitting money for that!  
  
AU, deathfic, yaoi, yuri, TWT, 1x2, 3x4, 5xM, DxR, Solo+C  
Any C&C welcome.... flames will be ignored.   
This story is MOSTLY historically accurate, although some things will be   
tweaked with to make sure that the plotline works. Don't depend on this story  
for a history report or anything! It's NOT true!!!  
  
NOTE: Heero and Duo are in seperate monastaries... you need to know that!!  
ALSO, remember that mail is slow back then... each mail takes a LOOOONG time   
to carry, so times are passing very fast in this part.   
  
Aberlard and Heloise   
part 2/3  
by: Shamera  
sitafire@hotmail.com  
  
  
Dear Heero,  
  
Things are sure different here in France. I hope you're doing okay. I'm   
sorry that Zechs reacted so harshly. He really is overprotective... Quatre   
seemed very shocked- you think that's a good thing or a bad thing?   
  
But really, sometimes I wonder what would have happened if we weren't in  
this time period... maybe a time a place where others wouldn't care... where   
we were in charge instead of having the higher ups in society determine what  
our every actions are.   
  
I dream of home sometimes, even though I'm not always happy there. I   
must remember to thank Dorothy about recommending what to do for us. It was   
an action we never thought about. People here are nice, although very subdued.  
I think they're shocked that I'm here... there are some people here that   
inform me that I didn't seem the type to settle for such a simple life. I   
told them that I wasn't that type.  
  
Are you well? You can tell me everything about what's happening where   
you are in the form of letters. Letters were never outlawed... I need to know   
how you are. It's torture not having you here... but I think that I'd rather   
know I love you and you love me than know that you are dead because of my   
family's actions.   
  
Please respond, Heero. To tell me that I am still in your heart. I   
would know that these days are spend to calm me down, although they would   
never know that you calm me down best.   
  
Love always,   
Duo  
  
***  
  
Dear Duo,  
  
I'm so sorry that this happened! I know that I seemed to disapprove in  
the beginning, but I really don't. If I had know that this was going on, I   
would have tried harder to warn you. Zechs is really sorry. He may not act it,  
but I know it. He still puts on that show that he had always disapproved of   
you, but it doesn't reach his eyes. I can see that, and so can Relena. Oh, she   
sends her love. She says that she hopes to visit France and see you, no matter  
how dangerous it is now that the war is starting to progress.   
  
We're all very concerned. Are you boding well? You really should have   
told me about you and Heero! I'm sorry, but I think it might have made a   
difference. Catherine is writing to Heero- I hope she has better choice of   
words than I do. I feel like I'm still missing a piece of the puzzle, although  
Catherine told me of your plan to escape. I'm sorry- I would have worked. I   
think it was a genius plan, if only Zechs had waited on more day.   
  
Hilde is very upset about your absense. She's crawling all over me as I   
write this, wanting a say. She claims that she wants to go where you are, but   
I know that it won't happen. Iria can no longer calm her temper tantrums... I   
think that you are the only one capable of doing that now.   
  
Your sister is also very upset, although she shows in her in increase   
in her studies. I know you and Mariemaia never got along, but she misses you   
awful. I can tell. Relena said that Dorothy has gone back to France to keep   
an eye out for you and Heero. I think she is very kind. She claims that one   
day the two of you might be able to see each other again, although perhaps not  
in the best of terms.   
  
I wish you the best of luck in your relationship. If you and Heero's   
love can survive this seperation, I think that not even Zechs will have any-  
thing to say to that.   
  
Farewell, Duo. I will write with time.   
  
With love,   
Quatre (with Hilde, Relena, and Mariemaia)  
  
***  
  
Dear Heero,  
  
I cannot express how sorry I am for your predicument. I never imagined  
this would happen. If only I had a way to go back in time and fix what I   
cannot... perhaps we would all be living happily and obliviously in my castle.  
My dear Solo has come back, and he is waiting for me still. I cannot be with   
him with the situation that I am placed in, but I blame neither you nor Duo.   
  
If there is a way that I can help- any way at all, do not hesitate to   
ask and I will put all my power behind that wish. There will not be much   
power, but it will be the best that I can do. I feel responsible for this,   
and I want to make it up. Duo would refuse my offers and state that none was   
my fault, and perhaps- so would you.   
  
But you have to think- I would feel even more guilty knowing that I can  
do nothing about this. So please ask of something- perhaps, with enough time,  
I will be able to grant it.   
  
Sincerely,  
Catherine of Durham  
  
***  
  
Dear Duo...  
  
I don't know what to say, other than that you are still my soul. You   
are not in my heart... you *are* my heart. You will never need to worry about   
that. When I promised forever, I offered my life to you. You did more with   
it than I ever did, and for that I can only wish you happiness.   
  
I am fine. You're right- France is beautiful. Those here are proud of   
the fine flowers, the clean air, and the water which is more clean than any   
I have ever seen. They all take pride that life is simple with with no   
distraction. They find joy in peace and serinity.  
  
I find no such peace. Although I have made a vow here, I find only an   
empty hole where my heart, my soul used to be. To know that you still love me  
is the greatest gift that I have ever been given, and that knowledge that you  
are alive and well- perhaps even happy, will grant me the most happiness I   
will have without you by my side.   
  
Sleep well at night, Duo, knowing that I will always look out at the   
stars for you, hoping that you may be looking at the same star that I have   
chosen for the both of us, to know that we were meant to be but seperated.   
Think of this as a challenge. Life surely cannot end in death.   
  
When we pass this challenge, we will be together. A lifetime is little   
compaired to eternity. Mayhap it be in death that we should never be seperated  
and moved away. By then we will need no blessing, no law to allow two souls   
to join as one.   
  
Those that preach of God... they speak little on love, other than the   
love that He offers us. They say He does not tolerate anything else, but as   
you know, I believe none of that. If... and only if... there truly is a God,  
then that God will be as forgiving and loving as any man his son. If He is   
truly the embodiment of love, then he has no right to take what we share away  
from us.   
  
I also dream of home... my home is with you. Dream at night knowing that  
I love you, and will forever love you. Awake to the knowledge that I will   
believe in God... only if that God will allow us our time together. Feast   
knowing my love doesn't waver- it grows but stronger. Sleep with the dream   
that we belong to each other, that we will see each other once again.   
  
With my eternal love,  
Heero  
  
***  
  
Dearest Heero,  
  
I will find that star that you talk of; and know that it is the star   
which will carry our love. I will look to the moon and realize that your love  
will last longer than she- I will see the sun, and realize that our love glows  
brighter.   
  
I will think of these long days as you say... that they are a test to   
prove our enduring love. To prove to disbelievers who claim our love is wrong   
and twisted... that it will not survive. As these days turn to weeks and weeks  
turn to months, I will only grow stronger with the knowledge that I have   
survived another day.   
  
I await your messages to tell me of what I dream, to direct me to my   
future, and to lead me into the heaven that God's followers speak of.  
  
With my truest love,  
Duo  
  
***  
  
Deer Duo,  
  
Meiran has a gurl! She namd her 'Sally.' Is'nt dat cute? Wufei wans u  
too si her. Meiran say u can be Sally babe-i-sit-er. She say dat meen u luke   
f-der Sally.   
  
Quatre is worry. He say their is bad oman. He say he rite his own lettr  
too u.  
  
Love,  
Hilde  
  
***  
  
Dear Duo,  
  
I'm sure that Hilde has already sent you a message, the sweet child that  
she is. You'll be surprised to find that she can write now. Wufei and Meiran  
had a daughter- they named her Sally. She's a very sweet thing, with brown   
hair that's naturally curled. The couple is already styling her hair in two   
braids in your honor. They miss you.   
  
But there's also bad news. The Black Prince has gotten daring. He and   
his uncle John of Gaunt(sp?) have come back from France with fresh conquests.   
I fear for the safety of both you and Heero. They spare no mercy to those in   
service of God, and plunder what they find.   
  
Dorothy has written to Relena, and Relena is suggesting to father that   
she go to France to make sure that Poitiou knows of its alliance with Norfolk   
first-hand. Father is taking this war badly. Many have already been sent by   
the Black Prince to serve England, and I'm afraid that Relena will not make it   
out of France alive.   
  
Dorothy says that she knows that to do. Catherine is also with us right   
now. Norfolk and York has made an alliance and she is free to come as go as   
she wishes. (1)  
  
She says that she sends her wishes, and hopes for you and Heero to be   
safe. Please relay this message to Heero also. We pray for the both of you.   
  
With Love,  
Quatre  
  
***  
  
Dear Quatre,  
  
I've gotten your message and relayed it to Heero as you've wished. Thank  
you for warning us, as I've heard rumors about that. Dorothy has come and   
assured me that should the war come too close, Heero and I would always be   
welcome in Poutiou. I thank her for yet another kindness.   
  
Hopefully this war will not come too close. Heero is but miles away,   
yet I feel I would worry. The sky be what I swear by, I will keep myself safe-  
not for me but for you and Hilde and Relena, as well as Dorothy, and most of   
all Heero. The war will not find me.  
  
Does father still talk about the incident? I know that he was determined  
to forget about me and as much as it pains me to ask, I still must know.   
Mother forgave me, and as I remembered, tried to help- but father made to move  
with or against me. I must know how he feels.   
  
Please send my blessings for little Sally, and tell Wufei and Meiran   
that she has my prayers, as well as my love, although I have never seen her.   
I miss all of you like I never thought I would. Take care of yourselves.  
  
Truly Yours,  
Duo  
  
***  
  
Dear Duo,  
  
It has been a year since I have heard from you. I fear that you have   
been swallowed by the war, or that perhaps your heart has forgotten me. I   
pray for your safety everyday- contraversy to how I have once challenged the   
church with the logic that I have found against God.   
  
I hope that it is only because of the war that messages have been slow  
to carry. I miss you deeply and dearly. God himself knows I will take my life  
if I find that you are dead. Reply is you can and care, and I will be awaiting  
your response.   
  
Love,  
Heero  
  
***  
  
Dearest Heero,  
  
The war has kept all busy. The lines of mail have been misplaced, and   
many a letter to you have I written is lost. I love you no less than when you  
last heard me proclaim my love- maybe more.   
  
Heero, I worry that the time of our test draws to an end. I have dreams   
warning me that I will not survive the end of this war, and I fear- knowing   
that you will not live on.   
  
Relena is with Dorothy now, and Quatre tells me that the war is moving  
closer. Edward the Black Prince has realized that he can reconquer France   
while winning this war, and that information has given him too much confidence  
in himself. I pray.... I pray for both our reunion if the Black Prince does   
come, and I pray that the Black Prince never comes so war cannot hurt you.   
Does that seem petty of me?  
  
Forever Yours,  
Duo  
  
***  
  
Dear Heero,  
  
I've already informed Duo on this and felt that it was my duty to tell   
you myself- since if I do not, I would only be wasting precious time. The   
Black Prince is indeed headed your way, and Dorothy has arranged it so that   
you will be able to stay in Poitiou. You must move fast in fear that England's  
army will not reconize their blood and attack mercilessly on family.   
  
Dorothy has arranged it so that you and Duo will meet twenty miles of   
Poutiou and then travel here together. The one good to come out of this is   
that you will be able to be together again- the both of you deserve it, for   
waiting so long.   
  
Catherine is already waiting at Poitiou, with her Solo as well as   
Wufei and his family. They are there to be a family once again.   
  
As for myself, Trowa(the guard... I'm sure you remember him) and I will  
now travel to France and Poitiou where hopefully the all of us will arrive   
there safely. Father has no choice but to allow the all of us to go, although   
Hilde is peeved she cannot come.   
  
Mariemaia will be organizing the household once we are all gone. Please   
tell Duo that she has grown up to the younger sister that he always wanted,   
and that she misses him terrible. She sends her love to the both of you along   
with Hilde, and prays for you.   
  
Please hurry for letters are never early in arriving. By the time this   
word reaches you, the Black Prince may already be attacking. This is a   
desperate time, where you must use desperate measure. Leave as soon as you   
find this, and I promise that I will offer all the help I can.   
  
Sincerely,   
Quatre  
  
***  
  
Dear Heero,   
  
I am writing this because I know this will reach you far faster than   
any letter from England. Plans have changed. Because you are closer to   
Poitiou than I am, I will go find you. The French are already gathering their  
army and I feel that this has been the battle I've been dreading.   
  
If you truly love me, you will find this letter in time so that we may  
go and escape this war- this life. I will be waiting for you,  
  
--Duo  
  
***  
  
Two weeks later, the Battle fo Poitiou was fought.  
  
  
  
End part 2.  
  
1. Durham is but a small county in York.  
  
  
NOTES:  
I've really mixed up the timeline, and complicated the story far more   
than it really is. Aberlard and Heloise actually died before the 100 Years   
War(I think), and no one was actually engaged when they fell in love with   
each other(again, I'm not sure). But other than the mixed timelines, the rest  
of the events will be pretty accurate. The Battle of Poitiou was a bloody   
one, some say almost a remake of Crecy. But of course, I'll explain in time. 


End file.
